The present invention relates to an instrument for indirect treatment with a hot air flow and moxa smoke according to the preamble of the main claim.
An instrument of this type is, for example, described in the book by August Brodde entitled "Brennen mit Moxakraut", WBV Biologisch-Medizinische Verlagsgesellschaft mbH and Co., KG., 1st edition, 1981, p. 47. This describes the oriental process of moxa smoke application using a tobacco pipe for smoking purposes. The mouthpiece is removed and its joining piece is sealed on to the pipe bowl by means of a candle composition or putty. In the direction of a diagonal through the pipe bowl, a bore is externally made. According to the process described in the above book, a dose of moxa powder is placed in the pipe bowl angle facing the mouthpiece, it is ignited with a taper and with pursed lips an air flow is blown over the glowing moxa powder, so that it passes out of the bore together with the hot moxa smoke. If the pipe is held close to the skin, there is an intense sensation of heat which can be varied by varying the distance between the pipe and the skin. It is immediately apparent that such an instrument is primitive and is also uncomfortable and difficult to use.